What is this place?
by KminkPhantom
Summary: Danny, Dib, Timmy, and many others are trapped!Their friends and Family are turing from them to others, and they dont know what to do about it.GIANT CARTOON XOVER!
1. Prologue

**Now I haven't written anything in three or four months. Maybe more. **

**OKAY SO THIS IS GOING TO BE THE WEIRDEST AND LAST THING I WRITE THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME IF YOU DECIDE TO READ THE ENTIRE THING.**

**Now before I do start, there are some… things.**

**-As the summary states, a lot of shows in here.**

**From channels such as Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, some Disney, and even two Warner Brothers.**

**-ALSO THE FACT THAT THIS HAS TO DO WITH… VOICE ACTORS.**

**DUN DUUUUUN. (This means you might have to check some Wikipedia pages) **

**Now… I'm not going to introduce EVERYTHING in this prologue. Just a few shows to give you a TASTE.**

**I must say that these are the MAIN ones. I did leave out two other main ones… hm. Oh well you'll discover those later!**

**Have fun reading this, and I don't mind if you review or not. I just want this out there. **

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

It was a bad time to be out alone, in this town. At night the streets were very dangerous, you had to be extremely cautious. You probably wouldn't believe that ghouls and spirits walk around in this city. But it's true. They harass the adults and children who resided here, and for a long time there was no one to protect them. Recently, a hero appeared. This ghost boy would use his abilities to fight off the ghouls and send them back to their homeland. No one knows this teen's secret, though. He is not a fully fledged ghost.

We'll start off with this boy.

A teenage boy, around fourteen or fifteen years old, is walking down the road of the town late at night. His red and white coat blows in the chilly breeze. He seems like the kind of kid you'd expect to be beat up and tortured by bullies. He is skinny, short, and pale, with ruffled black hair. But he seems to have no fear of walking these streets during the most dangerous time to be doing so. Little puffs of white smoke or steam are sprouting from his mouth as he breathes in the brisk air. Suddenly the white turns a glowing bright blue. The steam comes out in one long strand instead of a cloud. He gasped a bit. His eyes then narrowed as he stared down the street at a nearby ghost rumbling through the garbage cans. Jumping up, two white rings formed around his waist, moving either way and changing him into an inverted version of himself.

This form was stronger and more confident. A black and white jumpsuit showed a well toned figure. The ghost boy sprung into the air, speeding towards the other spirit, hands glowing neon green. As usual for him, it was time to be the hero. But he stopped short when the ghost vanished. His feet skid on the ground and he came face to face with a giant swirling hole of what seemed like death. It was like the universe had ripped itself open and now it was pulling the ghost boy inside. The swirling colours of black and red were surprisingly strong. The boy tried to get away, but it was too much for the skinny young man. He was sucked inside of the portal. It then resealed itself. It was like nothing ever happened.

~X~

We now move our attention elsewhere. This time, a movie studio in the city of Burbank California. The city is quite typical, large buildings on every corner, constant traffic in the streets. Smog hangs in the air from the pollution. There is a studio there. A lot; where actors and writers for movies and shows all work. At the center of this studio, there is a large water tower. The tall tower was painted the three primary colours. The studio's logo is on this tower. It is also the door inside. What is inside, you ask? Well, it's who we are turning to right now.

It just so happens that this tower is currently occupied. Three special little children live inside. No one really knows what they are, with black ears, tails, beady eyes and round red noses. The people in this studio are getting some peace this morning because the children aren't presently running amuck. But the silence was broken by these very children. The door to the tower curst open and they all jumped out, quickly slamming it behind them. The three dog-looking children wiped their foreheads off and slid down to sit on the tower balcony. What they were running from is a mystery. Until this moment, when a giant portal appeared right in front of them. Their eyes popped out of their heads as they screamed. Getting up, they spun their legs in fast circles and ran off in a blur of colour. The gateway was too fast for them. It showed again in their path, and they couldn't stop themselves from being drawn inside.

~X~

All the children rushed home from the long Skool day. Two in particular, both male, were running rather fast. You could see these boys every day, or most days, chasing one another. Mostly the bespeckled boy chasing the one clothed in foreign pink clothing. The glasses kid would always yell crazy nonsense while the green kid would just… laugh rather evilly. Today, however, they both ran from one thing. Side by side, faces covered in sweat, their feet pounded on the pavement. They both would glance back occasionally at the giant portal coming right for them. They were clearly panicking. But the green one's panicked face turned to a sly grin in a matter of seconds. He sticks his skinny leg out in front of the pale boy next to him, tripping him. The boy fell, scraping his knees and cursing. The green boy ran faster, laughing manically. He left the fallen kid far behind, as bait for the portal. Well it did work, at first. The pointy haired boy was pulled inside and the passage disappeared. The green boy chuckled and slowed down. He turned, and came face to face with the portal. Screaming, he tried to run. But it pulled him in.

~X~

In an average town, there is an average neighborhood with an average house. Inside this house is what seems to be an average kid. No one really understands him. But things aren't what they seem here in this home. This kid was the owner of two fairies.** (1) **The three of them were a little family, the fairies granting the boy's each and every wish. They were lazing around at this point. They heard a noise coming from the front yard. They curiously went outside to investigate. The three found themselves in front of another giant swirling portal. The boy dressed in pink wished for it to be gone, but it was of no use. His fairies simply did not have strong enough magic for the task. They were all sucked inside.

Many others found portals in their own dimensions, and were sucked, pulled, drawn or forced into the swirling holes of death. The gateways looked for certain individuals, spitting out unwanted ones, and sometimes appearing in multiple places in a dimension to get who it wanted. Everyone all landed in one place. It was like a giant white room, huge and blank. There were no exits, entrances besides the portals, or landmarks. But here, people notice a difference in themselves. It is here where our story truly begins.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Well, eh, I cut out Poof didn't I? I just… find him unnecessary… and he would be annoying to insert… hm.<strong>

**OKAY EEEH.**

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAP-errr PROLOGUE EHEHHEHE….**

**Hmmm.**

**Thanks for reading?**

**Ummm**

**I'm not sure if this will get anything… being in such an obscure category…**

**Review or something...**


	2. Where are we?

**HA HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

* * *

><p><span>(Danny's POV-Third Person)<span>

Danny flew through the portal, his transformation undoing as he did so. He felt his entire body heating up. Not being able to help himself, he screamed. The heat and pain were intense. It felt as if his whole body was on fire. As it started to cool down, Danny heard a SNAP, and a POP. He fell from the portal, landing hard on his face. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Danny stood, brushing off his faded jeans and glancing around at his surroundings. Looking, he could see a few others getting up and doing the same as him. They all seemed normal enough, all humans, mostly adults. Other portals were opening up, all too high to reach. A particular one opened right in front of Danny. He watched as five individuals fell out of it. There were three women and two males. They were all adults too, he guessed. They helped each other up. They talked to one another, obviously they were friendly. Danny recognized their voices a bit.

One male was tall, and blond. He wore a jumpsuit that was bright orange. The other younger male was black, with glasses and a backpack. The women were all dark haired. One wore all black, another, a blue jumpsuit, and the last a black headband. Danny noticed all of these garments were familiar to him…

"Mom, Dad? Sam, Jazz, Tucker?"

~X~

"Danny!" They all exclaimed at once, embracing him and knocking the wind out of him. Danny noticed something different. They were all around the same height for some reason…

"What happened to you, Danny? You look different," said the black haired women who seemed to be Sam.

"I was about to ask the same to you!" Looking at one another, they all asked the same question:

"Where **are** we?"

Danny analyzed his surroundings again. In a matter of seconds, the place had filled up with people dramatically. Danny started a slow walk through the crowd, the occasional person catching his attention. Especially two men in a heated debate over who's fault this was. Danny began to eavesdrop, hiding behind another man.

"Stop your lies, you know YOU DID THIS!"

"How could I? I don't have access to 'superior' technology like **you **do!"

"And the way I look! I know this was all part of your plan, to get rid of me!"

"It's not my fault you're actually **normal** looking now!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Screamed the woman next to them. She was obviously quite irritated by the two of them. Danny ambled over and tried to keep the peace, as usual.

"Excuse me, heh, I couldn't, um, help but… overhear you two. What do you mean by… normal?"

The skinny man with dark hair turned to Danny. He waved his hand above his head, as if he was trying to grab something up there. But his hand just waved in the air above his buzzcut.

"Um… usually this imbecile is a piece of Alien scum, but not anymore thanks to this place," He waved his hands around again.

The other man, who's hair was lighter, growled. He was somewhat wider than the other.

"I would call you big headed, but now, it's freakishly small!"

"My head is not- oh… wait a second, HEY!"

An unexpected evil laugh burst from the light-haired man's mouth.

"Sure… I can believe that. I mean, I've seen ghosts before… so why not aliens? The name is Danny. And yours?" Danny stuck out his hand. With some hesitation, the 'small-headed' man took it.

"I'm… I'm Dib. That's my sister Gaz, and this… uh… this is ZiM…" Dib put his head in his hand.

ZiM smiled an evil grin at Danny.

"That's Invader ZiM to you."

* * *

><p><strong>OH WOW LOOK AT THAT THERE IS A CHARACTER SOME MIGHT KNOW HAHAHAHA. ZiMMY ZiM ZiM. And the others... C: <strong>

**Review, please! :D**

**~Kmink**


	3. People are changing

**Now the second chapter! :D Well, here I am really getting into it. I am even stopping my art to work on this! Alrighty.**

* * *

><p><span>(Jack's POV-Third Person)<span>

Eyes sparkling, he was quite excited by this little adventure of his. Taking large strides, he was able to pace through the crowd. All these people were different. Mostly adults, though some were teenagers. Jack passed by many interesting faces, none really familiar. He saw a few kids, two boys and two girls, three of them waving their arms in graceful motions. He watched their faces fall when nothing happened. What were they trying to do? He turned his attention to a dark skinned man, calling out. He was looking around frantically, searching. For someone or something, Jack couldn't tell which. Jack then laid his eyes on another pair. A man, and a woman. The man was tall, taller than Jack, and had crazy curly black hair. The female was shorter, with short brown hair. They were calling out as well, in surprisingly kid like voices. Jack's foot involuntarily took a step forward. Then another. He slowly inched forward bit by bit, until he was close enough to hear the two. They were talking to one another now.

"Where could he be?" said the female. She had a worried look.

"I dunno… we'd better find him, that's all I know," the male replied, his voice slightly British sounding. Jack thought it sounded kinda like a Liverpool accent. But he seemed to recognize the voices too. His eyes sparkled, but for real this time. The sparkles spread across him and his jumpsuit shimmered away, leaving a long sleeved black shirt with brown slacks. He wore white gloves and shoes, along with a black belt.

With large strides, almost a skip, the newly dressed Jack walked over to the pair.

"Who are ya looking for?" He asked in a voice that certainly was different. If was higher, more nasal and sarcastic. More like a kid.

"Well… just our broth-hey…" Said the woman. She spun all the way around to face Jack, her pink skirt twirling with her. "There you are! Yakko!"

She embraced Jack around his waist. He… wasn't really Jack anymore. Jack wouldn't let any stranger hug him. But Jack was now Yakko, and Yakko could hug his little sister Dot.

~X~

(Third Person POV)

Dib couldn't help but stare at ZiM. Now that the usually green-skinned alien was a human, Dib felt strange. He almost felt a sense of triumph, but he didn't want ZiM to be human! He wanted to expose him to the whole world. Or… perhaps send him away from this planet, shoot him into space. Yea, that would be good. Dib's thoughts were broken by the man near him.

"Dib… Dib. Don't I know you?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Well… maybe… when?"

"I think… there was that time with the Morphoids." **(1)**

"Wait. There was a Danny. You were that ghost! Not the villain, the white haired teen!" Dib exclaimed. Danny nodded in reply.

"That's me."

Dib turned to ZiM again, who was staring at a girl off to the side, her black hair complementing her black clothing.

"ZiM… umm. Why are you staring at Sam?" Danny asked. ZiM had no reply. There was a strange look in his eye. Danny stepped near Sam.

"Any idea why he is looking at you like that?" He asked her, gesturing a hand to ZiM.

"Nah, no clue Danny." She responded.

Danny's eyes locked on ZiM again, who was now staring at a tall black man calling out in a Jamaican accent,

"Billy? Mandy! Where are ya?"

Sam stared at the man too. The two began to move towards the man. Danny watched in awe as their clothes shimmered. When it faded, their clothes changed. Sam in a pink dress, ZiM with a blue striped shirt and jeans. Sam had a black headband, and ballet flats. ZiM had a red baseball cap smushed on his head, and red and white tennis shoes. They ran over to the cloaked man, ZiM hugging him tightly. Sam stood next to them, tapping her foot. She huffed and spoke in a grainy voice;

"Geez, where've you been? Taking a vacation?"

"Well if you'd stayed wid me den we wouldn't be in dis mess!"

"Gee, Grim, I missed ya!" Came from ZiM, his voice all squeaky.

Dib was horrified. He sidestepped his way over to Danny, and whispered to him;

"What the heck just happened?"

"I have… absolutely no idea." Danny's replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Here is a reference to Globs of Doom, a Nicktoons game. <strong>

**I KNOW TOO MANY CARTOON THINGYS. YAY. I AM A DORK!**

**Review if you want to! :3**

**~Kmink**


	4. T and J PowerHour 4

**Here is the third… we see some other characters here! Even some that were not in the intro. DUNDUNDUUUN.**

**Well, anyway, this is a slightly longer one. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>(Timmy's POV-Third Person)<span>

Having landed hard on his bottom a few minutes earlier, he was stumbling around, searching for his Godparents.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" He called through the crowd, pushing his long blond hair out of his face. Timmy had recently realized he was a woman. But he'd had that experience before and put it off as a later problem. He was running now, blind to everything, panic taking over. Where were they? He had to know. If he didn't find them he might never know what was going on or how to get out of here. That's all he had figured out so far. That was pretty good for his standards, he figured. Obviously this was a bad decision, because he crashed into the back of another woman, causing her to fall forward.

"Hey, won't you watch where you are going?" Came a familiar boyish voice. "At the rate you were sprinting at, our impact could have fractured my skull!"

Timmy stared at the female who spoke so intelligently. She sure used big words. Timmy couldn't really understand anything she was saying, or maybe that was because his head was spinning. Wait… not understanding a word someone says? That seemed familiar…

"Wait a second… Neutron?" **(1) **

~X~

The woman looked him up and down, her expression curious yet intimidating.

"Turner… Timmy Turner? You're a girl too?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Well its happened to me before, so…"

"Oh."

They sat awkwardly, gazing at each other with blank looks. Timmy watched as Jimmy looked away, turning his head from side to side. Wondering what he was doing, Timmy asked,

"Are you looking for something? Or… well, someone?"

"Carl," Jimmy responded quickly. "He has been missing ever since we arrived in this peculiar place."

"Oh…"

More awkward silence was spread between the two boys. Shuffling a bit, Jimmy stood up. Timmy observed him as he brushed of his jeans and held out a hand for Timmy. Timmy reluctantly took it, getting up and straightening his hat.

"Jimmyyyy!" Came a voice. It was a man, running over. Behind him, another male and three women followed. "We found friends!"

"Who are these two, Sheen?" Jimmy inquired, waving his hand at the brunette man and woman. A blond asked in return,

"Who is she?"

"I asked first, Cindy."

"Cindy?" Timmy grinned. Sheen was looking at him weirdly.

"Yeah… who is she? She is pretty." Sheen raised his eyebrows in a flirty kind of way.

"Ummm…" Timmy looked disgusted.

"Sheen, who are these people? I asked you first, once again." Jimmy crossed his arms.

"Oh, well… these are small-headed Timmy's friends, but, who are you?" He inched over to Timmy.

"REALLY?" Timmy yelped. He pushed past Sheen and embraced them. "Why didn't you tell me earlier they were Cosmo and Wanda?" Cosmo was laughing.

"You're a girl again?" he smirked.

"Don't you start."

Sheen's jaw was dropped.

"Small-headed Timmy? You… you're a girl?"

"Uh… yea."

Sheen turned a violent shade of pink.

"You sure are lucky you have a deeper voice, Sheen," Timmy groaned.

"Huh?" Sheen looked up.

"Me and Jimmy-"

"Jimmy and I," Cindy cut him off.

"Fine, Jimmy and I are girls cause we have girlish voices. At least that is what I thought." Timmy explained his theory. "Funny thing is I thought Cosmo might be a girl too."

"WHAT?" Cosmo exclaimed.

Timmy cracked up. Wanda calmed her husband.

"But… Turner, what do mean by that exactly?" Jimmy asked.

"Huh? I thought it was obvious… You and I are girls because of our voices. Especially me…" Timmy huffed.

"Got that right," Said the woman Timmy supposed to be Libby. Ignoring her, he turned to Neutron.

"So… what is this place?"

"I'm not sure. It seems like an alternate dimension, where everyone looks different from their normal appearances. Most likely at least one third of these people are not human exactly…"

"Like Cosmo and Wanda… do you guys still have your magic?" Timmy looked hopeful. Wanda shook her head sadly. Timmy's face fell. He stared around, glancing at others.

He spotted some familiar people. A man wear brown shorts was laughing like a dolphin with another man, who wore green swim trunks and a pink shirt. Timmy registered this as Spongebob and his starfish friend. His eyes glanced over two girls dressed in pink and green. Their worried faces glanced around frantically. Timmy felt a strange sensation, he KNEW those girls. His eyes sparkled and so did his clothes. He pranced over to them, wearing a blue dress with a black stripe. He spoke in a very high tone. The girls embraced him tightly. Jimmy watched this with interest.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said the one clothed in pink. "Bubbles!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>**Timmy Jimmy Power Hour… that is how they met before.**

**That's all for this chapter, I think this seems quite good so far, no? Thanks for reading!**

**~Kmink**


	5. Goin' Ghost!

**Hey again, haven't updated in a while… but this chapter sat unfinished with about three sentences left to write for a long time. X3**

**Whoopsies.**

**Anyway enjoy this next part…**

(Dib's POV-Third Person)

Dib wiped his glasses on his shirt, but it was no use. ZiM was hugging a man. HUGGING! That, and Danny's Goth friend now wore pink. They all started to walk away.

ZiM! Where are you GOING?"

ZiM turned back to Dib, his uniform back on his body, the pink almost blinding.

"What? Dib-monkey, ZiM will go nowhere. I will stay here to prevent you from messing this up further! I WILL ALSO DESTROY YOU!"

Dib had no reply. The black man touched ZiM's shoulder gingerly. ZiM turned angrily to him but as soon as his eyes made contact with the man he melted, figuratively of course.

Dib turned to Danny.

"Do you think anyone else-?"

Danny's eyes widened.

"Oh… oh NO. Let's go, my parents and Tucker!"

The two boys ran for their lives through the crowd. Dib bumped into a few people on the way. One particular girl, also black, caused him to stop.

"Hey, Mister you bumped into me! Now I have to squeeze you and love you and dress you up and-"

"Sorry," Dib mumbled and ran past her.

"WAIT! I haven't got to hug you yet!" **(1)**

Dib was able to lose her and catch up to Danny. Tucker, Dib supposed, was alright. He didn't have good news though.

"I'm pretty sure your mom is alright… but well… your dad's in bad shape."

Dib's eyes followed Tucker's pointed finger. The man he saw was with two others, they were running around giggling and making faces at people. He didn't seem like a very good Dad, but Dib would know about that… He gasped at the thought of it.

"_Dad! I have to find him!" _Dib thought. "Sorry Danny. I have to find my Dad too."

With that, Dib took off into the crowd.

~X~

(Danny's POV-Third Person)

Danny barely registered Dib running away. He simply stared at his father. His normal orange jumpsuit was gone completely. He had a simple black shirt with brown pants. He was currently sticking out his tongue at a gray-haired and rather rotund man. The man spoke in a monotone voice.

"You look foolish, Stop that."

Danny watched his father change AGAIN. He now wore all white just like the other man. Danny began to inch in the direction of them. His father now laughed like an idiot, his voice very nasal.

"NARF!" He exclaimed.

"Come," Danny heard the other say. "We must prepare to take over this dimension."

Not if Danny could help it! His eyes glowed a brilliant green.

"I'M GOIN' GHOST!"

The white rings formed around his body and moved upwards and downwards. His appearance changed with them. Danny looked like himself again, clad in black jumpsuit with untidy white hair.

"Hey! I'm back to normal." Danny turned and grinned widely at Tucker, who stood there looking indifferent.

"Then…how?" He asked.

"I don't know… My Dad will surely recognize me now. He'll scream, 'GHOST KID!"

"Whatever," Tucker crossed his arms.

Danny jumped right in front of his father. Jack's eyes glittered. As usual the glittering went down to his clothes, which altered themselves. But wait… was that… a cape he was wearing? Danny gawked at his father once again.

"SO! GHOST CHILD! You've come to challenge me again, hm?"

"Who…?"

Whoever it was scoffed.

"Just fear me!"

"Fear WHO?"

"FEAR THE MIGHT OF TECHNUS!"

**(1) ****If you didn't catch it… that's Elmyra. xD**

**Danny now looks like his sexy self! :D**

**Teehee**

**~Kmink**


	6. Jimmy and Danny figure it out

**I realized this WASN'T a filler. It was much longer, I thought the part where it switches POVs was a new Chapter. IDIOT.**

**Jimmy's gonna give you some insight like the smart little boy that he is! :3**

**And Danny is gonna try to sort this out, using his sexyne- I mean powers. Ahem.**

* * *

><p><span>(Jimmy's POV: Third Person)<span>

_A few minutes after the Technus attack…_

Jimmy was fascinated. Turner's personality had drastically changed, he was now putting his blond hair into little pigtails.

"hmm… perhaps this is what happened to Carl."

Cindy looked at Jimmy with a blank expression.

"What? What is that even supposed to mean, Nerdtron?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Duh, the sudden personality change. It could be where Carl is, with someone else, as another identity…" Jimmy looked to Timmy who had sat in a small circle with the two other girls. They were questioning him. "It…it may be harder to locate him than we had first thought."

Jimmy scanned the giant crowd all around him. No one seemed to be doing anything out of the ordinary. He saw worried faces, and a hushed chatter was coming out of everyone's mouths. And also a conga line. Wait… what?

The three he had spotted were REALLY doing the conga. And they were grown people, not kids. They danced to no music, just the beat of their simple chant:

"Romp-romp-romp-romp-romp, HEY! Romp-romp-romp-romp-romp, HEY!"

Jimmy shook his head. Adults these days… none of THEM could be Carl… **(1)** A sudden streak of black flew over Jimmy's head. It headed after the three dancers, and landed near them. Jimmy's eyes bulged when he recognized Danny Phantom. He was talking to something small and white on his shoulder, Jimmy couldn't exactly tell what. But Danny was definitely watching the conga line. Jimmy had to show Timmy this. He slid over to the three girls.

"Ahem… excuse me ladies… I'll just be borrowing her for a moment." He grabbed Timmy by the shoulders and steered him away. Timmy quickly became himself again.

"Hey, let go, Neutron! Who said you could touch me?"

"Turner, this is important. Danny is here."

"Huh?" Timmy cocked his head. "Danny Phantom? Why?"

"It doesn't matter, he looks normal… And I imagine it's because he has the ability to transform. He's looking for someone…we should talk with him."

Timmy nodded, and they ran over to Danny, hiding amongst the people. The conga line was beginning to slow, two broke off from the front one, panting and wiping sweat off their foreheads. But they were still smiling. The one who continued showed no signs of stopping, and Jimmy noticed Danny tense up at this. This was the one he was looking for, and now he had his chance. Jimmy wasn't going to stop him, but Timmy was wandering over to Danny. Jimyy whispered for him top stop, but he staggered as if in a trance.

"_Oh no! Another personality switch? Who could he be that Danny knows?" _Jimmy pondered quickly. Timmy stepped right in front of Danny, dressed in more tight and black leather clothing, his hair in a tight ponytail.

"What's up, dipstick?" he… well… she, said now. She gave him an evil grin, and cackled a bit.

Danny looked up in surprise. His eyes widened in realization.

"EMBER?"

~X~

(Danny's POV: Third Person)

_A few minutes earlier…_

"Oh God. He's Technus too now?" Danny groaned.

"Who is Technus?" Jack said in yet ANOTHER voice. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

Danny put his face in his hands while Jack wiggled his fingers and made "ooooo" noises.

"Urgh…" Danny groaned again.

The two others Danny had seen paling around with his father had now approached him again. The woman wore a black tank-top and a simple pink skirt with white flats. Her hair had a flower in it. The tallest one, with the crazy hair, wore a blue sweater and black jeans. He had large white sneakers. The woman pulled on his father's sleeve. Jack turned, his scowl vanishing and a bright smile replacing it along with his outfit, which consisted of a black long sleeved shirt and baggy brown trousers held up with a belt. His shoes were the same as his… brother, Danny supposed.

The woman smiled back at him and whispered something in his ear, then in the other man's. They both giggled. Jack waved his hands and the three jumped into a huddle formation. Danny watched curiously as they whispered and mumbled, then stood up and nodded. They jumped into a line now, his father leading, the tall man in the middle and the woman in back. And they… started to dance.

"Romp-romp-romp-romp-romp, HEY!"

Danny stepped back in disbelief. This disturbing sight was unlike any other he had seen, and he had seen a whole lot in his fourteen years. His eyes wandered to the rotund man beside him.

"Umm… you know the one in front too… right?" The man nodded.

"Yes," said he, in a slow and deep voice. "He is-or was, it seems-my cohort. Although quite idiotic."

"Sounds like my dad alright… Err… well. Why don't we work together then? Sort this mess out.

The man looked thoughtful.

"Alright," he replied.

"Good, then c'mon!" Danny grabbed his arm. A loud _POP _rang in his ears and the man seemed to disappear. Danny stood up straight, blinking. Where… where had he gone? And what was that noise?

"Where… where are you?"

"In your hand."

Danny lifted his hand to his face, and almost had a heart attack. Not like that would have done anything, being half ghost meant his heart wasn't exactly beating at the moment… In his gloved fingers he clutched the arm of a small white rodent. It was rather round, just like the man.

"You're… a rat?"

"No. I am NOT a rat. I am a MOUSE."

~X~

Danny stared at the talking animal in his grip. "So… then… you speak?" he asked. The mouse simply sighed.

"I am a lab mouse… Experiments have improved my intelligence." He calmly stated, as if it was no big deal. Danny blinked.

"Oh. Well… alright." Gee, what else could be real, fairies? Oh wait… he had met some already. What else was there? He couldn't wait to find out what he dad could be… maybe he was just some kid… but no one here seemed very normal. "So, your name is..?"

"Brain." Said the mouse. "Just Brain."

"Ah, well, I'm Phantom. Danny Phantom." Danny stood awkwardly with Brain standing on his shoulder, trying to think what to say next. The mouse cleared his throat.

"Excuse me… but are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Danny looked over to the mouse again.

"Ummm… no? Well… I don't think so. What?"

"That your touch… returns people to their normal states. I became a mouse again because you clutched my arm."

Danny blinked again. His face slowly went from confused to astonished. The mouse was right. He could find out what his dad was… and turn his friends back to normal!

"I have to follow my Dad!"

Danny jumped up and sped above the crowd, scanning. He flew by the dancing trio, and landed with a _WOOSH. _Brain clutched his head, wobbling a bit, dizzy from the flight. Danny was more focused on his father, who broke away from his partners.

_"Perfect… I'll just touch him…" _Danny thought to himself. He got in a ready position, tensing his muscles. He was about to spring when he heard footsteps behind him. A girl came right up to him, and blocked his view of Jack. She smirked at him. She wore a leather shirt that showed her midriff and leggings underneath boots. Her hair was blond, but the makeup on her face gave her away completely.

"What's up dipstick?"

"EMBER?"

Danny wondered why she wasn't normal looking like he was. She was a ghost… But she had her guitar, and it obviously still worked, for she was turning the dial. Danny reached out to stop her, but the moment he touched her, there was another pop. She was normal… well normal for her anyway. Her hair flamed, flicks out fire darting this way and that. Danny heard a small gasp from behind him, and turned his attention to another small woman. She took a step forward.

"Could you… could you touch me as well? I don't mean for it to sound weird… but…" Her voice seemed familiar.

Danny reached out his hand and tenderly tapped her arm. One more pop, and there stood Jimmy Neutron. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You were a GIRL?"

Jimmy gave a glum nod.

"So was Timmy… until he saw you…" Jimmy nodded his head towards Ember. Danny's eyes grew wide. Really? Her? She did have a similar voice to Timmy in a way… wait… voices. Maybe that was the key to this. His dad did different voices for each person he became, but they all sounded sorta similar to himself. He turned back to Ember. But now she was Spectra. Danny, glancing from her to his father, did the first thing he thought of. Run.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>**HA. Because… one of them IS Carl… ahahaaha I'm HILARIOUS.**

**Well... now its much longer. heehee :3**

**~Kmink**


End file.
